Gods and Beings of the Sacrasancty
Ancient Gods The Elder Ones. They are the truest forms of existence before time itself. From them was born all things; by them all things shall die. Nihil "Darkness was the beginning of all things. Nihil was his name." - Tenebris 1:1 Before earth and time, Nihil only existed. Known as the Fatherless, and the Infinite Dark that encompasses all, Nihil is that which is beyond the veil of life and understanding. Amika "Nihil hungered for a companion. And from the darkness, he cut out Amika." - Tenebris 1:3 The second, and other, that defines the self. Amika, the Mother of All, the Warm One, was born out of the darkness (or, Nihil) in what is known as the First Divergence. Gods Caelius "Out of the Sky, they plucked Caelius, the second son of bright virtue and strength. Upon his wings reigned the mark of kings, able to see all from up high." - Tenebris 1:9 God of the Sky, God of Gods and Lord of Spheres. Keeper of the Gods Sphere. Saedatur "From the Earth, they drew their eldest child, Saedetur. On his first steps, there grew grass betwixt his feet. On his first words, there cried the first creatures to crawl the Earth. On his first task, he built his home, the granite mountains of Undart." - Tenebris 1:6-8 God of the Earth. Keeper of the Mid Sphere. Igneris Goddess of War. Keeper of the Daemon Sphere. Menkara Goddess of Thought. All of sentience speaks through her. She gives the physical sound to speak and understand. She is mother of all Menses and the spark of all understanding. Known as The Kindhearted, The Mother (wife of Caelius, and second ruler of the realms), Menkara drives all good nature to being. Meranus God of the sea Minor Gods Lisiia The Lady of Flowers, Lisiia is the Godess of Fertility and Motherhood. Clarea Clarea of Light, the brightest, the Protector of the Innocent. She guides the sun through the day and lights the stars in the night sky. When Caelius saw her glowing face, he showered her with unending boons and gave her the name that is taken from the city of the Gods - Clarest. Aquilo Known as the Dark One, the God of Night. Born from a white feather from his father's wings, Aquilo sprung from the fetid ground of Hell. While his father is the god of the Blue Sky, he is god of the Night Sky, looking over the realm while his father slumbers. Chalys God of Smithing and Metalworks. Semaphor God of Messages and Travel. Semaphor is often the one who delivers messages between spheres and protects those who pray for safe passage. In death, Sacrasanctians are laid to rest with a coin in their mouth. This was the payment given to Semaphor to show safe passage into the other spheres. Semaphor is the son of Menkara and a farmer turned soldier named Amon. It is said that Amon carried a message across Aventia that aided in the victory against the Ice Titans. Eight Menses The children of Menkara. Each was born in their own unique way. They are the gods and goddesses of the thoughtful arts. It is said that they offer great boons to artists, scholars, and politicians who pledge fealty to their crafts, or show great intuition. Serene Goddess of Music. She is the inventor of the flute and the lyre. Artesia Goddess of Art. Prelator God of Poetry Tiberin God of Astronomy Sermis God of Politics Janea Goddess Theatre Calabrinei Godess of Cartography Delanor God of Masonry ' '''Portan 'God of doors. A beloved god for witches and warlocks who create portals between worlds, portan is beloved by both the magical and ordinary men. He is the crafter of doors who whispers the bonds of protection against intruders. Often, doors can be found with his name inscribed on the lock side of doors.' Kelaph God of Agriculture. 'Helena Goddess of tactics. She carries a sword (Haephus) and a shield (Validum). Syco God of Servitude. Arax' God of Honor. Gatekeeper of Clarest. Meris The trickster god(dess) of deception and guile. Stater '''God of Justice', the Great Arbiter. Gaudum God of Merriment and Wine. Three Fates None know the origin of the Fates, not even the gods themselves. For the Fates existed before the gods and had drawn the Praeta The Child of the Cerae, Praeta spins the thread of fate upon her spindle with great care and grace. Each thread, a life destined to walk the Mid Sphere. Senti Senti the Mother measures the thread of her sister, watching the road that unfolds for each being drawn out and extended. Turae The eldest, the Hag, who cuts the threads of fate when the time comes. Demi-Gods Ginfandel A master hunter whose origins are shrouded in mystery. It is said when he bested all the gods and creatures in the''' Magna Venari''' (Great Hunt), all the gods claimed the honors of siring such a hero. Yet, none could give evidence of the deed and Ginfandel would not divulge his past. All that is known is he came from the west, from the Endless Sea. He aided many heroes in their trials and adventures, yet never once acted to favor any of the Sacred Five or the other gods. Tristram was one of his closest companions, and it is known that he was one of the 6 pallbearers of King Gandrel the Wise. He carries a lance named Fortinbren, shies away from vices, and speaks only when it is needed. Heroes King Bardus Tristram King Gandrel Sentient Beings Ireim Vilkanim Ice Titans Stone Titans Yigdrin Dragons Creatures Dregs The unworthy. Those marked by the Gods for eternal punishment for their treachery. Examples to forever suffer and be reminders for others who walk the earth. They roam the Mid Sphere, trapped between life and death, between sentience and non-existence. Aarn the Glutton A horrid creature of stench and girth. In life, Aarn was King of Anorath, whose appetites for all that was beautiful and filling were known in all the realms. All that he coveted, he took; whether by wealth or by force. So goes the tale that he wished Clarea to be his 20th wife, and so made a deal with Alexis to steal her away from Clarest. When the gods discovered the plan, Caelius himself came down to punish the king. Aarn is forced to walk the Mid Sphere for eternity with the sign of "hunger" upon his brow. No matter how much he eats, he will forever feel the pains of an empty stomach. All good flavors will turn to poison in his mouth, and he shall forever be in want. Nineva the Deceiver Unable to remember who she was, she is unable to see her form. No one may utter her name in her presence. Colabran the Silent Forever to skitter the earth with his mouth sewn shut. Josen the Betrayer Enghrid the Letch Sarazed the Wrathful Spirits Sospiri “They lumber through the fields where their honor was taken. Their faces deformed, so none may name them.” - Prior Varin Spirits of soldiers who fell in battle with cowardice in their hearts. These spirits often appear in stories as deformed apparitions, often showing missing limbs or great cuts from the mortal wounds that laid them to rest. They walk their burial site, looking for someone to kill in order to be redeemed. It is said, burning the bodies of the fallen will ensure they will be at peace from here to eternity. The Nameless King "He was the first to forsaken his kingdom. The first to betray the oath of kings. As a reward, he was given the Hollowed Crown to reign the Sospiri for eternity." - Prior Varin The Nameless King is a frail, spiked-crowned, spectre of unknown origins as his betrayal was so treacherous that the gods erased him from life and history. Thrown into Mid Sphere, the Nameless King roams the realm, looking for the army he’ll never gain, the nation he’ll never own, and the redemption he will never earn. Shadows Soulless spirits summoned by those of the arts of light to command as their puppets. One must use the skull of a creature or being in order for the summoning to take. Shadows are the children of Clarea, as they are born from the light and not darkness. = Category:Beliefs